I Am The Exemplar of Demacia
by xDisturbed
Summary: LeBlanc pretends to be Jarvan IV, using her magic to create a perfect vessel of the Exemplar. She is expected to unravel deep Demacian secrets and plans, but comes upon nothing but the ample harem of Demacian ladies unable to wait for the Exemplar's return home. Harem, Smut/Lemon, Bondage, Femdom. (LeBlanc as Jarvan x Shyvana x Quinn x Fiora x Kayle x Sona x Lux x Vayne)
1. Chapter 1 (Shyvana)

"You are to go to Demacia." Swain stated as he stared out the window, staring down at the Noxian prisons at the base of his castle. "Understand?"

"Aye." LeBlanc nodded, joining his side. "What is it you need?"

"To act as the Exemplar of Demacia – who is currently rotting in a cell." Swain turned to LeBlanc as he said so. "This time there will be no fighting – as long as you keep your cover."

"Hmm." LeBlanc nodded once again, leaving Swain's side. "Take me to the prisoner. I must see if he has any differences to replicate."

"Aye." Swain nodded, walking away from the window, pushing open the double doors which led down the hall.

* * *

Together, they entered the prison, moving down dark halls before they stopped in front a locked cell.

"In here." Swain said, reaching for a key hidden in his sleeve, opening the door and standing aside. "Ladies first."

LeBlanc nodded, stepping into the cell.

"Just knock when you're finished." Swain's voice moved through the thick metal.

In the room, LeBlanc saw him. Jarvan Lightshield IV, the Exemplar of Demacia.

"How is it such a man like yourself was caught?" LeBlanc smiled, walking to his chained body.

No response, just a spit at her feet.

"I'm not here to torture you." LeBlanc stated. "Just here to examine you."

She walked to him and raised his chin, inspecting his scarless face and his short black hair. LeBlanc then moved her eyes down to his upper body, a defined chest above deep abs, not a hair to be found.

Now for the most humiliating part…

She grabbed the waist of his trousers, pulling them down with a sharp tug. Hard thighs which housed a soft penis between, leading to large calves and big feet.

"What're you doing?" Jarvan asked, attempting to close his thighs together. "You're not going to mutilate me, I swear it!"

LeBlanc shook her head and smiled, reaching forward, grabbing his member, stroking it as Jarvan stared at her with shocked eyes. His penis grew between her rubbing fingers and she stepped back, her eyes growing wider than Jarvan's as she stared at his thick length.

 _It's huge…_

She nodded to herself, trying to keep her composure, using all her might to stop herself from dropping to her knees and taking the Demacian's member between her lips. She walked forward and pulled up Jarvan's trouser back around his hips, giving one last glance to the bulge in his pants before she knocked on the door.

"I'm finished." LeBlanc called out.

"What was the point of all that?" Jarvan asked, staring up at LeBlanc. "You can finish what you started."

"As if I'd touch a Demacian in such a way." LeBlanc turned to stare at him as the door swung open. "You shan't know my being here."

LeBlanc walked out of the room with her final sentence, Swain locking the door closed behind her. They began to walk down the halls and soon, left the prison, the sunlight washing over them.

"You leave tonight." Swain told LeBlanc.

"Tonight?" LeBlanc asked.

"Yes." Swain replied. "He's expected back tonight, from his reconnaissance mission."

"O-okay… But at least let me gather my things."

"There's nothing to gather. All of Jarvan's belongings are in his home. You are him now." Swain reminded LeBlanc.

"Right." LeBlanc frowned. "But not just yet, I still have to transform – such a thing I will do on the ship there."

* * *

"This is where we let you off." The ship's captain told LeBlanc. "Ye better transform – or whatever nonsense."

"Watch your mouth." LeBlanc told the man, a large purple mist veiling her body before it dissipated and revealed LeBlanc as Jarvan IV. "Or I'll beat you down."

The man gulped and kept his word, nodding his head before he walked off.

 **LeBlanc will now be referred to as Jarvan. LeBlanc's thoughts will be said in LeBlanc's POV.**

Jarvan hopped of the boat side, hearing it turn in the water behind him before it finally parted. He walked forward, seeing the lights of Demacia in the distance, having to make a great trek before he'd be able to reach his home.

An hour passed by and Jarvan finally found himself at the door of his house, staring up at it so that LeBlanc could confirm it was the proper house. He nodded to himself, opening the door and locking it behind himself, immediately taking his helmet off to lay it on the table by his waist.

He walked forward, turning his body around as he noted of his truly dull home – perhaps not much time was spent here, or perhaps LeBlanc had anticipated Jarvan's home to be much more – epic.

Jarvan dropped his chest plate, laying it down on his couch before he climbed out of his boots and then his plated leggings. He began to walk up the stairs, pushing open the first door he saw, finding naught but a bathroom before he shut the door.

 _Where is his room?_ LeBlanc thought. _I don't know this man's house._

Jarvan pushed another door open, finding an unlit room. His hand scanned the wall to his right, finding a light switch, about to flip it up before he heard someone snap their fingers.

"No need for that, honey." Shyvana's voice called out – a queer tint of seduction in her tone – something LeBlanc found stammering.

Candles began to flicker on and fill the room, leading a straight path to a large bed which sat underneath a lingerie-clad Shyvana with long, blonde hair and blue eyes.

She got up and walked the path of candles, kissing Jarvan as she reached behind him, closing the door and turning the lock to – supposedly – his bed room. Jarvan felt the Half-Dragon's hand reach the bulge in his boxer shorts, a soft purr coming from her throat before she stepped back and fell to her knees, pulling his undergarment down with her.

"How'd it go?" Shyvana asked before she leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the beast of a penis which flung out from Jarvan's underwear.

"G-good." Jarvan moaned, closing his eyes.

 _What is she doing?_ LeBlanc panicked. _Is this normal?_

LeBlanc noted the hastiness of the Half-Dragon, comparing it to the way she fought on the battlefield. She remembered that Jarvan had killed her ravenous father – a favour that she clearly has not forgotten. LeBlanc had heard of the Half-Dragon's loyalty to the man, but did not expect it to be of such caliber. She did not expect it to be of the 'suck your cock in the middle of the room, before you can say anything', type.

A disgustingly enticing sound left Shyvana's lips as she pulled her head back from Jarvan's member. She stood up and pulled him towards herself, flipping their positions before she pushed him onto the bed.

LeBlanc took note of the Demacian's appearance. She wore a lace black brassiere and panties, paired with thigh-high stockings which had holes and tears under the size of her lusciously thick thighs. LeBlanc never noticed how beautiful Shyvana was, but Jarvan seemed to be well acquainted with the idea.

Shyvana straddled Jarvan's waist, pulling his shirt above his head before she tossed it behind her. She reached behind herself this time, undoing the brassiere which confined her large breasts, the ample bosom giving a gentle drop as she dropped her bra off the bedside.

She smiled and leaned forward, her bosom planted in Jarvan's face.

"Tell me how much you've missed me, darling." Shyvana spoke lowly.

 _W-what do I say?_ LeBlanc began to panic, doing what seemed best.

Jarvan raised his hands and grabbed Shyvana's breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around a salmon peak before he gently bit down, switching to the dry twin which begged for his touching afterwards.

 _This wench will know real sex after I'm done with her._ LeBlanc thought as Shyvana leaned away from Jarvan's face.

Shyvana pushed her panties to the side and slowly eased down onto Jarvan's cock, eliciting a gritty moan from the pseudo-Demacian as she began to ride his length.

LeBlanc found herself unable to think, being in Jarvan's body – she felt all the he did _. Oh…How great it felt._

Violent squeaks erupted from Jarvan's bed, the furniture swaying as Shyvana vehemently rode the Exemplar's member.

Her eyes shut as she leaned forward, digging her nails into Jarvan's chest. Juices began to surge from her womanhood, moans fleeing her mouth and right into Jarvan's ear. She hopped off his cock, lying beside him on the bed, before LeBlanc took things to her own accord and got off the bed and stood at its feet.

 _I'm here to analyze Demacian life._ LeBlanc though as she commanded her fake vessel to reach forward and pull Shyvana towards him. _Let's see how she acts to this._

"Ooh!" Shyvana smiled, staring at Jarvan who had his hands around her ankles, pulling her towards himself. "This is not like you."

 _As expected._

Jarvan shot out a smile and turned Shyvana on her chest, grabbing the woman's hard thighs before he drove his penis into the back of her womanhood. A loud moan shot out from the Half-Dragon as she shuddered, turning her head to look back at Jarvan, shooting him a seductive smile before she began to work her hips.

The Demacian woman's face was in the sheets, her rear high in the air as Jarvan's manhood thrust in to her sex, holding her hips with his firm hands, pulling her back into it. Moans fled her lips rampantly, audible smacks eliciting from between their nude bodies as Jarvan made each thrust.

 _Such a nice rear._ LeBlanc thought as she commanded her vessel to dig his nails into Shyvana's rear.

"Keep – fucking – me!" Shyvana commanded, her body quivering as she attempted to lock her legs around Jarvan's waist.

The Exemplar groaned, juices surging from Shyvana's womanhood once again as he pulled out, feeling his member twitch as a small burst of fire left the Half-Dragon's mouth.

 _W-what's h-happening?!_ LeBlanc thought, feeling the rising pleasure rush to Jarvan's penis.

A white, thick substance shot out the tip of Jarvan's shaft, painting Shyvana's rear with rivulets of his semen before he felt his member shrink limp.

"That's all?" Shyvana asked as she crawled off the bed, examining her backside in Jarvan's vanity mirror. "I have to go and shower now – look at what you did."

 _What do I say?_ LeBlanc wondered.

Jarvan smiled, sitting down on the edge of his bed as he watched the Half-Dragon gather her "clothes" and leave the room.

LeBlanc waited for the Half-Dragon to leave before she commanded her Jarvan vessel to stand up.

He walked to his dresser, quietly opening all the drawers to examine the contents of them. Naught but clothes and socks. Jarvan tip-toed out of his room, hearing the shower turn on in the bathroom.

"C'mon, man." Shyvana spoke from behind him. "If you wanted to join me – you should've just asked."

The Half-Dragon grabbed the Exemplar's wrist, tugging him along with her into the bathroom, throwing him into the shower before she closed the washroom door and pulled her stockings off, entering the shower with him.

"Tell me about your trip." Shyvana asked, turning Jarvan around, grabbing his member from behind. "Why did my little dragon-slayer come home all horny?"

 _Quick! I have to make up a lie._

"I-got – _valuable_ Noxian information." Jarvan stuttered.

"Valuable information?" Shyvana asked, beginning to stroke quickly. "Information on how to fuck your woman?"

"You could say that." Jarvan turned around, pushing Shyvana against the wall, raising her left thigh into the air. "But it is better that I show you."

 _I might like this mission after all._ LeBlanc thought as she slid Fake-Jarvan's penis into Shyvana's womanhood, staring at the Half-Dragon's face contort with pleasure.

* * *

Jarvan woke the next morning to an empty bed – Shyvana had made a haste exit.

 _Such a queer relationship…_ LeBlanc thought. _Is it even safe for me to transform into my true form? Or shall I stroll down the city and see what else takes my interest?_


	2. Chapter 2 (Quinn)

_I_ _don't know if I should being do this. Is it safe for me to patrol the streets like this? Jarvan is no common peasant, even if he is Demacian. I was sure people would flock to my side, begging for something from the Exemplar. What does Jarvan even do? Am I supposed to be somewhere important? I did just 'complete' a mission. They must be expecting me somewhere._

"There he is!" A manly voice exclaimed from behind Jarvan.

"Any war wounds?" A second voice asked.

 _Shit. I don't know how Jarvan converses with these folk. My… special encounter with Shyvana was pure luck._

"None that I know of." Jarvan said as he turned around, his eyes falling upon Garen and Xin Zhao marching towards him.

"Good!" Xin Zhao smiled, turning Jarvan back around as they surrounded him, guiding him forward along the pathway. "That means you can join us for a drink. Garen's buying."

Garen glared at Xin Zhao before smiling at Jarvan second, discarding the soon-to-be hole in his wallet as he patted the Exemplar's shoulder.

"Where's your armour?" Garen asked. "I've never seen you wearing a white shirt before. Same with the black trousers."

 _You're telling me that they always march around in their armour?_

"At home." Jarvan replied. "I'm quite sore."

"Got in a fight?" Xin Zhao asked.

"Not quite." The Exemplar replied, chuckling quietly.

 _Shyvana is the reason that this vessel is sore. I'm not sure if they know of Jarvan's and the Half-Dragon's relationship._

The three Demacian's barged into a bar, raising their legs over stools beside each other before they rested their arms upon the countertop.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" The bartender asked as he put his white hand-towel back over his shoulder.

"Three Fishers, please." Garen replied, giving the bartender a nod before he walked away to retrieve their beverages. "So… what happened?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Jarvan asked.

"You do a mission and tell me what happened so that I can tell high-command what happened." Garen stated. "We've been doing it like that for a while now."

 _Shit… how will I learn anything if Garen is the middleman? What do I even tell him?_

"I think I'm going to report this one myself." Jarvan replied, clearing his throats as his beer was placed down in front of him.

"Must be important." Xin Zhao commented before he took a swig from the neck of his bottle, placing it back down before looking over at Jarvan.

"I don't want the wrong people to hear it." Jarvan lied, grabbing his beer and drinking nearly half of it before continuing to speak. "Come with me when I report what happened… if you want to hear it that badly."

"Alright." Garen and Xin Zhao both replied in unison.

The bar doors swung open and a purple-haired woman wearing tight, blue shorts and a white tank-top entered.

 _Is that Quinn?_ J LeBlanc thought as her Jarvan-vessel locked eyes with the marksman. _She looks oddly attractive without her armour on._

"Look, Jarvan – your girlfriend has arrived!" Xin Zhao laughed as he looked over his shoulder at Quinn.

"Shut up, fool." Quinn said as she strutted towards Jarvan, placing a hand on his shoulder before speaking. "Welcome back."

 _Girlfriend…? But what of Shyvana?_

"Thanks." The Exemplar said.

"I need you for something." Quinn said to Jarvan as Garen and Xin Zhao were struggling to contain their laughter.

"She wishes to kiss you in private." Garen chuckled.

"I'll kill the both of you if you don't shut up. We're just friends." Quinn stated.

"What do you need?" Jarvan asked as he spun around to face the marksman.

"I gotta show you." Quinn answered, grabbing Jarvan's wrist before tugging him out of his seat. "Quickly now."

"Don't worry, I'll finish it for you." Xin Zhao stated as he grabbed the Exemplar's abandoned beer, waving him and Quinn farewell as they fled out from the bar.

With haste, Quinn guided Jarvan away from the tavern, taking him down the street and into an empty, narrow alley.

 _Why did she bring me here?_

"What's the matter?" Jarvan asked as he looked down at Quinn.

"I heard Shyvana got to you first." Quinn stated as she grabbed the hemline of her tank-top, rolling it up her torso before throwing it aside, revealing the black brassiere which confined her bosom. "That's the problem."

The marksman's head darted side to side to watch for any peeping eyes before she gazed up at the Exemplar, approaching him closely as her hand grabbed the awakening bulge inside his trousers.

 _He's cheating on Shyvana with Quinn?! This is interesting news, despite it being quite insignificant to my duty here._

"She said that you gave her quite the fucking last night." The marksman said as she bit her bottom lip, staring up into Jarvan's eyes seductively as her right hand remained rubbing his manhood through his pants. "She also said I would be quite sore tomorrow."

The pseudo-Jarvan nodded his head quietly.

"Valor's sleeping inside my home right now." Quinn stated as she fell to her knees, removing Jarvan's shoes before pulling down his black trousers second. "So this alley will have to suffice. I promise – I won't get us caught."

"That would hurt my image." Jarvan nervously stated as he rested his head against the brick-wall behind himself, his eyes locked onto the marksman whose gaze was fixated on the massive bulge within his grey boxers.

"Not with the ladies." The purplette said as she slowly pulled the Exemplar's boxers down, licking her own lips as she watched his giant cock fly out from its restraints. "Definitely not with the ladies."

 _Oh my…_ LeBlanc thought as she watched Quinn stare at her vessels' manhood. _I replicated it quite well._

Quinn's hand wrapped Jarvan's member, the smirk on her lips growing as she began to slowly stroke it back and forth.

"Tell me if I do better than Shyvana." The marksman stated as she briefly looked up at Jarvan. "We made a bet that I intend on winning. The loser has to buy the other woman a full set of lingerie for you to enjoy next time we see you."

"Well I hope you both lose, then." Jarvan chuckled as he closed his eyes, grunting as he felt warmth and wetness engulf his member.

The purplette's tongue began to swivel around the Exemplar's manhood, coating his member's head in her saliva before her lips veiled over it. Her hands stroked his thick meat as she sucked his cock's most sensitive part, eliciting low rumbles from Jarvan's chest as his eyes opened to see the marksman working diligently.

"So how'd your mission go?" Quinn asked as she removed Jarvan's penis from her mouth, continuing to stroke it as she looked up at the Exemplar for a response.

"G-good." Jarvan stammered as his eyes looked down to the entrance of the alley, seeing glimpses of people walking by without a clue of what was going down the passageway beside them. "It went fine."

"Yeah?" The marksman asked before re-enveloping the Exemplar's manhood back between her lips for a brief moment, spitting out his cock before looking back up at him a second time. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really." Jarvan slowly replied as he watched Quinn stand up and wipe her lips, reaching behind her back before her brassiere fell to the floor.

"Oh?" Quinn coyly asked as she cupped her own breasts, bouncing them in her palms as Jarvan's eyes were locked onto her chest.

 _The Demacian women are such whores._ LeBlanc thought in her head as she watched Quinn's sultry stature.

The marksman fell back to her knees, shifting closer towards Jarvan's erect manhood. She licked her lips, bringing her soft, ivory mounds around his dick, his pink tip sticking out from between her cleavage. Quinn brought her breasts down, eliciting a low moan from the Exemplar's throat as her tongue stood out from between her lips, gently licking Jarvan's head as she began to pump his shaft pumped between her own breasts.

"Well – Jarvan?" Quinn called the man's name between a few more movements of her bosom. "Tell me what you did in Noxus."

"I j-just roamed the skirts of the city." Jarvan stammered as he closed his eyes, savoring the touch of Quinn's large, warm breasts enveloping his member. "Found out nothing."

"They should've sent me." Quinn stated as she began to move her breasts up and down quicker, her tongue now harshly flicking against the fighter's pink tip. "I'm much more agile than you. You're just too big to sneak around."

 _I think that's a double entendre._ LeBlanc thought as she struggled to maintain her solidarity.

"Q-Quinn – I-"

"No you're not." The marksman cut the Exemplar off as she halted her breasts' movements, standing up as she abandoned her position at his manhood. "If you finish all over me… people will surely notice."

As she spoke, the purplette grabbed her blue shorts, pulling them down her athletic thighs before leaving them around her ankles.

 _Quinn wears no panties? This is not information I expected to discover…_ LeBlanc groaned in her head.

"Come on, Jarvan." Quinn said as she turned around, wiggling her firm rear as she grabbed onto the rim of a standing-by wooden barrel. "Fuck me before someone decides to come down this alley."

Jarvan removed his back from the wall, marching a few steps forward before his hands grabbed the marksman's waist, his manhood sitting between her buttocks as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" The purplette asked, waiting for Jarvan to enter. "This is not like y-"

LeBlanc quickly commanded her vessel to thrust in, cutting Quinn off before she could note the Exemplar's falter in initiative.

"Oh!" The marksman moaned out, shuddering as the entirety of the Exemplar's cock slid inside of her warm womanhood.

Quinn's rear slapped against Jarvan's pelvis every time he thrust forward, the both of them groaning, moaning, and darting their heads side to side in order to keep what little of their secrecy they had left secure.

 _They'll hear her._

"Fuck, Jarvan!" The purplette moaned out, her fingers clutching onto the rim of the barrel so tightly you could hear the wood begin to splinter. "What's gotten into you?"

 _Am I really that good_ _at_ _pleasing a woman in a man's body?_ LeBlanc thought to herself as she watched sweat trail down Quinn's arching back, her vessel's ears clouded by the sound of the marksman's moans and their skin meeting with each push. _O_ _r is Jarvan really that bad?_

"A little Noxian secret." Jarvan chuckled as he began to speed up, planting his feet wide against the ground to keep his balance.

"Ah! Who taught it t-to you?" Quinn stuttered behind a playful chuckle.

"Myself." Jarvan lied. "Be quiet. You'll get us caught!"

The Exemplar moved closer to the statured marksman, his chest against her back as his right hand was brought over her mouth in order to silence her. Quinn's pleasure-filled pleas and cries were muffled into the fighter's palm, but the sounds of wet love-making definitely weren't.

"Mmf!" Quinn screamed into Jarvan's hand as she began to shake furiously, her back arching even further as the fighter felt a mass of _something_ press against the head of his cock.

Quinn's climax spawned a torrent of cum, forcing the Exemplar's manhood out from her sex as her juices splattered against the cobblestone floor beneath her.

"M-man…" The marksman sighed as she turned around, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand to clean it from sweat. "That was amazing."

Jarvan nodded silently, his eyes still locked onto the marksman's sweaty, curvaceous form.

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed as she looked down and spotted Jarvan's still-erect cock, licking her lips before giggling at him. "Resilient, are we?"

"Mhm." Jarvan replied as he watched the purplette pull her tight, blue shorts up her thick thighs until they covered her nether regions, the marksman bending over to put on her brassiere before her tank top. "Why are you getting dressed?"

"I have a workout to finish." Quinn stated as she fell back to her knees. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you."

The marksman fell to her knees and grabbed Jarvan's wet cock with both her hands. She immediately began to stroke it ardently, enveloping the tip within her lips for what seemed to be the millionth time this session, her tongue swiveling all around his head. Jarvan groaned, feeling something build up in his shaft, the large member beginning to twitch as he felt intense pleasure rush to his cock's head.

Quinn's eyes widened as her mouth was filled with the Exemplar's cum, the marksman nearly choking as she struggled to swallow it down.

 _Why would she consume his fluids?_ LeBlanc thought to herself, struggling to comprehend the purplette's actions as she was in a daze. She feels what her vessel feels.

"Okay…" Quinn said as she jumped up to her feet, licking her lips as she wiped her hands off on her shorts. "I'll see you sometime soon?"

Jarvan's chest was heaving as he nodded his head at the marksman, watching the purplette jog down the alley before disappearing into a crowd of people, leaving the Exemplar by the barrel with his pants still down by his feet.

 _I should get dressed before anyone spots me._

* * *

 _I need to take a bath._ LeBlanc thought as she entered the Exemplar's home.

"Shyvana?" Jarvan called out, checking every closet and room on his first floor before racing up his stairs to the second floor. "Quinn? You guys here?"

No response.

"Thank the heavens…" LeBlanc sighed as purple smoke veiled Jarvan's body, dissipating to reveal the Noxian mage in her true form, nude with her Jarvan-vessel's black trousers and white shirt in her arms. "I'm going to bathe. Hopefully nothing out of the ordinary occurs."

 _But due to prior situations… something probably will._


	3. Chapter 3 (Fiora)

LeBlanc hummed to herself a quiet melody, her eyes closed as she was embraced in the warmth of the bathtub she was soaking in. The tub was large enough to fit a group of _six_ and considering what had happened with Shyvana and Quinn, the Exemplar _wanted_ it like that. But LeBlanc enjoyed the space, the warm water resting just above her breasts, her shoulders just barely peeking out from the bubbling mountains of soap as her wet, purple hair rested on the rim of the tub.

 _This espionage mission is not at all how I imagined it to be. I was sent here to figure out what I could about Demacia and its military, but I have not a clue on what I should be doing. And these events with Shyvana and Quinn... I do hope that they don't get in the way and I do hope that they are the only women Jarvan is meddling with. I can't imagine a man like him having a harem… Even if he doesn't, I feel like more sex is inevitable and I'm not that experienced with commanding a man's member. I tell myself to think of it as a strap-on… but pretend war is not the same as real war._

"Jarvan?" A womanly, yet stern, French-accented voice echoed in the other room. "Are you in there?"

LeBlanc's eyes widened as she briskly waved her hand over herself, a veil of pink mist briefly hiding her body before dissipating to reveal her as Jarvan IV.

"Uh…" Jarvan cleared his throat. "Yeah… I'm bathing."

"Are you?" The mysterious woman asked, the doorknob turning before she continued to speak. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"U-uh! W-wait!" Jarvan stammered as he looked up to the mirror in front of him, sighing as LeBlanc remembered that her body now appeared as Jarvan IV's.

The door opened and a woman with short black hair stopping just at her jawline walked in, closing the door behind her as she turned to face the Exemplar. Her bangs were dyed pink and split in two beside each cheek and this made LeBlanc realize who it was. She was used to seeing the fencer in armour, but the sight of the Grand Duelist in black trousers and a black T-shirt was unsettlingly titillating.

"Fiora…" Jarvan said. "What're you doing here?"

"Well…" Fiora replied, walking towards the Exemplar who was immersed in the enormous bathtub, bending over to kiss him on the cheek before she sauntered behind him.

Jarvan observed the mirror which was in front of the tub, seeing Fiora drop onto her knees behind him before placing her hands onto his shoulders. She licked her lips and crept forward again, her peach lips by his left ear as she parted them to speak.

"You looked stressed, Jarvan." Fiora said as she looked away from the Exemplar's ear and up into the mirror, making eye contact with him before she began to massage his shoulders. "Like always."

"F-Fiora…" Jarvan mumbled, closing his eyes as the knots in his shoulders were loosened almost instantly. "Mm…"

The Exemplar began to relax because LeBlanc was, the Deceiver closing Jarvan's eyes as she felt the pleasure of being messaged as well. Fiora's right hand came off from his shoulder for a second before she placed it back to lift her left hand up afterwards. This alerted LeBlanc, making her open Jarvan's eyes to see if she was reaching for a weapon. But, instead of a weapon, she saw Fiora's left hand behind her back, her black brassiere coming loose before she tossed it aside.

"I know you wanted to stop doing this, Jarvan.' Fiora stated, standing up as she stopped messaging the Exemplar's shoulders. "But _I_ have needs and so does that _big_ , _hard_ dick of yours'."

Jarvan remained silent as he saw the tip of his penis sticking above the surface of the water, shaking his head before he looked up into the mirror, finally turning his head around to see Fiora with his own eyes. She had large breasts with hard, pink nipples to top them, defined abs which LeBlanc never knew of. Her pants were low-rise and as such, you could see the black, lace strings of her underwear peaking above its waistband, but not for long as she began to tug them down her legs.

"Wow…" Jarvan muttered as he stared at Fiora's long, sensual legs, licking his lips as he watched her roll her panties down her firm thighs and past her ankles, throwing them into the pile of clothes by her feet.

 _French women are beautiful._ LeBlanc thought as she watched Fiora strut towards her vessel of Jarvan IV, chuckling inwardly as she said this, because she herself, was of French descent.

The Exemplar stared as Fiora climbed into the oversized tub, standing above his erect member as she licked her lips. She deliberately lowered herself down, her right hand between her legs as she grabbed his cock and guided its head against her womanhood with a humid moan, slithering it between her southern lips teasingly.

"Mm… Jarvan!" Fiora breathed as she lowered her body even further, her body trembling as she filled herself with the entirety of the Exemplar's member.

Fiora bit her bottom lip with a quiver, coiling her fingers up before she bent forward and placed her palms flat against Jarvan's chest. Bit by bit, she began to lift herself up, trembling as his member achingly slid out from her sex, half of its length still parked within her before she plummeted back down to swallow it all again. Jarvan sat back stunned, his arms resting on the sill of the bathtub, his eyes locked onto Fiora's piqued smirk as she sat fidgety with his cock wholly embedded within her.

"I-is this your idea of a bath, Jarvan?" Fiora stammered.

She moved her palms off from his chest and buried them into the water at his sides, gathering foamy mounds of soap between her fingers before pouring it on her chest. The warm water washed over Fiora's skin, her breasts partaking an amply-glistening sheen as small, white bubbles of soap sat between her bosom. As she did this, Fiora couldn't help but intolerantly squirm back and forth, savouring the sensation of Jarvan's waiting manhood, her walls hugging onto his member as she tried to composedly tease the Exemplar while unintentionally teasing herself.

 _Enough!_ LeBlanc thought.

"C'mon Fiora…" Jarvan muttered. "Stop teasing yourself."

"M-myself?" Fiora replied, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip as she held her struggles. "No, no, no. I'm teasing _you_."

When she opened her eyes, she giggled, licking her lips before she brought her hands up to her own breasts. Fiora finally gave in to her needs as she inevitably began to bounce up and down Jarvan's member, her jaw quivering as a quick, impassioned moan fled her throat. Her fingertips sunk into her own breasts, the flesh of her mounds briefly peeking out between her fingers with each squeeze she made, her nipples chafing against her palms. With each movement she made, the water splashed and swayed in the tub, her hips persistently surfacing and then submerging underneath the foamy bathwater.

"Oh! Monsieur!" Fiora whined out, her body juddering as she bent forward, refraining from fondling her own breasts any further as she reached to grab onto the sides of the bathtub.

Her breasts now hung in front of the Exemplar's face, his head lifting up to capture a pink peak between his lips. Jarvan chuckled as Fiora let out yet another plea, soap afflicting his taste buds while his tongue wheeled her areola as his hands moved to hold her hips.

"Ooh!" Fiora moan-giggled, bending over even further as her forehead pressed against Jarvan's. "Oh, oui, baisez-moi!"

 _That is French for 'Oh, yes, fuck me!'._ LeBlanc translated in her head.

The Exemplar moved his hands behind Fiora's hips and depressed his nails into her rear, LeBlanc inwardly smiling as she appreciated how perfect it felt. Fiora began to grind her hips back and forth with toil, Jarvan feeling his manhood becoming tightly pressed against by the interior of her sex. Her riding grew fanatical as her breasts swayed along with each bounce she made on his dick, the sound of splashing water and skin pocketing against skin resonating within the bathroom.

"Ah!" Fiora screamed out with a tremor as she raised her head up with shut eyes, her nose pointing up towards the ceiling as Jarvan did nothing but stare at the woman vibrating on his cock.

Fiora's fingers clutched onto the side of the bathtub, making a wet, ceramic squeak. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, silencing her ecstatic moans as she plummeted _all_ the way down onto Jarvan's member. Her thighs closed around his hips as she came, her body convulsing as she shook in short spurts.

"Ahh…" Fiora sighed as she opened her eyes and looked down at Jarvan's perplexed gaze, shaking her head with a chuckle as she slowly unsaddled his manhood. "Did you cum?"

He shook his head.

"Good." Fiora said as she crouched into the water, swimming to Jarvan's side and snaking underneath his right arm. "Kayle is expecting your report tonight."

"Is that _all_ that she's expecting?" Jarvan asked as he looked forward in the mirror, seeing Fiora's lips painted with a playful, satisfied smirk.

"Yeah… but it's not that important." Fiora replied, rubbing her hand flat against Jarvan's chest and down to his stomach, circling it against his abs.

"What is it?" Jarvan asked, looking away from the mirror and down to his right at Fiora.

"Huh?" Fiora said as she cocked her head back, tilting it quizzically as she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "The usual."

"What's the usual?" Jarvan asked.

"C'mon… you're just teasing me since she didn't let me in on the fun with you and her last time…" Fiora responded, her hand lowering before tightly clutching onto Jarvan's cock beneath the water.

 _Fun? You can't be serious…_

"W-what do you mean?" Jarvan stuttered.

"Did you hit your head on your mission or something?" She asked as she began to stroke his cock excruciatingly slow.

"Y-yeah… why?" He responded.

"Well, you better remember how she likes it." Fiora stated as she began to steadily increased her hand's speed. "I wouldn't know, since you guys didn't invite me…"

"How about you come along tonight?" Jarvan asked. "To the … uh…"

"No, you guys have fun without me." Fiora said, cutting Jarvan off, halting her strokes as his member began to twitch within her palm on the verge of climax.

 _I can't tell if she's talking about Jarvan having sex with Kayle or something else? It's hard to pay attention with her teasing my vessel's manhood like this…_

"W-why'd you stop?" Jarvan asked with a stutter.

"Kayle told me to make you ready for her tonight." Fiora answered, chuckling as she began to stroke his cock again. "I don't know why, but she hates that she has to share you with Shyvana, Quinn, Vayne, Lux, Sona, and myself."

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ LeBlanc thought as Fiora continued to tease her vessel's cock. _I'm not going to be able to siphon any information with a needy harem!_


	4. Chapter 4 (LeBlanc)

LeBlanc had to suffer at least half an hour more of Fiora teasing her vessel's manhood before they decided that it was time for them to stop shriveling up in the bathtub. They both dried themselves down and Fiora had to leave with her clothes in her hand because some of the water spilled out from the tub and onto the floor, wetting her garments. LeBlanc decided that she would spare her some clothes that the Exemplar had, a white T-shirt and black shorts was nothing to miss.

"Bye, Jarvan!" Fiora said as she was exiting the doorway, turning around and leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek before she strutted down the street.

Jarvan closed the door and turned around, sighing as he snapped his fingers, causing a purple mist to veil his body before dissipating like before to reveal him as LeBlanc. The towel which was wrapped around his waist fell to the floor, leaving the post-bath LeBlanc nude and uncaring to put on any clothes since she didn't even have any with her.

 _It's only a few hours past noon and I've gone and had sex twice already. It'll probably be three times before the day is over and who knows how many times it'll be tomorrow? Demacian women seem to be conservative but Jarvan managed to muster up all who aren't… and they're all women I've met through battle or have at least heard something about. And…. Fiora… who does she think she is?... Teasing my vessel's member to no end. Now I am extremely aroused and it's all her fault… and Kayle's too, I guess._

LeBlanc sighed and walked forward, plopping down into one of Jarvan's living room couches, its brown leather hugging her bare rear as she unwound. She closed her eyes and leaned back, shifting her body as leather and skin don't feel great together, groaning before she quickly shot up back onto her feet. The Deceiver then walked towards the staircase and marched up them, stumbling into Jarvan's room before she shut the door behind her.

 _He should have something hidden here._

She scanned his room for something out of the ordinary, but the Exemplar's home was truly mundane. LeBlanc walked towards his bed and dropped down onto her knees, bending down with her elbow against the floor as she searched for something underneath the bed.

"Nothing." LeBlanc muttered as she got up and wiped her kneecaps clean from dust, turning around and walking towards his closet.

The Deceiver opened his closet and searched around, pushing aside the different assortments of white and black T-shirts to find just a plain wall behind them. She looked up at the shelf and stood on the tip of her toes, barely able to see what was on the edge of it as her hands rummaged the backend for anything out of view.

"Nothing… again." LeBlanc sighed.

LeBlanc looked down onto the floor of the closet and noticed some boxes, a smile on her lips as she thought this could be what she's looking for. She fell onto her knees again and pulled one of two boxes out, opening it to only find a package of 24 white socks!

"Are you _kidding_ me?" LeBlanc asked herself as she closed the box and put it back.

She reached for the other one and slid it out, opening it to reveal another box of socks, this time black! With a groan, she stood up, furrowing her brows as she felt a certain dampness between her thighs while she shut the closet's door. The Deceiver looked down as she hung her right hand between her legs, rubbing the tips of her fingers against her womanhood as she discovered how wet she was, lifting her digits up in front of her face to see them covered in a moist sheen.

"Fine, then." LeBlanc breathed.

The Deceiver shook her head and turned around, quickly strutting towards the Exemplar's bed before she jumped onto it. She faced the door and realized that it was open, worried that someone could walk in Jarvan's house like Fiora and see her, but she was so aroused she didn't care about taking an extra precaution.

Her right hand trailed down her body and between her legs, parting her southern lips before diving her middle and ring finger into her womanhood. She bit her bottom lip and groaned, arching her back away from the bed's sheets for a brief moment before crashing back down against them. Her purple hair sat atop a pillow, her eyes closed while her left hand moved up to fondle her own bosom, a nipple captured between deft digits to exploit more for her needs.

 _A vibrator would be nice right now._

LeBlanc could hear her wet fingers swish inside of her sex, her lower jaw quivering as she struggled to keep still. Her digits held their pace, curling deep within her as she knew exactly what she had to do in order to relieve herself of pent-up desires. A creak left the wooden feet of the bed as she began to buck her hips against her fingers, her body overwhelmed with ecstasy as she questioned why caressing herself felt so _marvelous_ all of a sudden.

"Hmph!" LeBlanc moaned out, her lips bit to suppress her voice.

The Deceiver's rear lifted up from the bedsheets as her feet and shoulders were the only supports to her arching body on the bed. She fell suspect to her oddly-overwhelming climax and sat up, pulling her stomach in as she kept her hands between her legs, quivering as her accomplishment trickled out from her womanhood and onto the Exemplar's bedsheets.

 _What am I doing?_ LeBlanc thought as she heard ringing in her ears, her body swallowed by a guilty warmth as she searched the room with dizzied eyes. _I should be doing my job, not fondling myself like a nymphomaniac!_

The Deceiver brought her hand up and stared at her fingers, shaking her head with disgust as she wiped them off on the bedsheets. With a grunt, she jumped off from the side of the bed, her head turning to allow her eyes to survey the room, shrugging as she decided that fixing the bedsheets and drying them was too much work right now. She needed to find something for Noxus, because right now, she has nothing to tell them except for that she has had wild sex three times already, and she's definitely not going to tell them that.

* * *

 _I must've spent hours searching for info._ LeBlanc thought as she looked up at the clock, its big hand on 8 and the little hand a tad bit past 6. _8:30… I suppose it's time to see Kayle._

She transformed her body back into Jarvan IV's and got dressed. LeBlanc didn't know what to dress his body with so she just put on a formal-looking pair of black trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt.

Jarvan searched around for the keys to his home and found them sitting in his kitchen, on top of his countertop. He reached for them and walked towards the door, turning off the living room light before opening it, walking outside and locking it behind him.

 _Where could she possibly live?_ LeBlanc thought as she rotated Jarvan's body on spot to look for a clue.

"There you are, idiot!" A woman's voice called out from behind him, Jarvan turning around to see a long-haired blonde sprinting towards him in dark blue, nearly black, yoga pants and a tan sweater.

"Hey – Kayle..." Jarvan nervously muttered as LeBlanc hoped she guessed right, used to seeing the Judicator in her complete golden armour on the battlefield.

"What're you doing?" Kayle asked as she grabbed Jarvan's wrist, tugging him along with her as she began to hurry back in the direction she came from. "You're late!"

"Late?" Jarvan asked as he kept up to pace with Kayle, his eyes inspecting her swaying rear which filled her tight pants right to the utmost capacity.

"You should've _already_ been inside my home to tell me what happened in Noxus, fool!" Kayle answered as she swiftly turned her head over her left shoulder to scowl at him. "But most importantly; you should've _already_ been inside of _me_!"

 _Yep… three times in one day._


	5. Chapter 5 (Kayle)

"Come on, man!" Kayle yelled. "I know you can run quicker than that!"

"Sorry!" Jarvan responded, panting as he struggled to keep up to pace with the Judicator dragging him along with her.

 _I'm a mage, not an athlete!_ LeBlanc yelled in her head.

She hauled him all the way to her house, LeBlanc not remembering the way by the time they arrived at her doorstep. Kayle turned the knob and quickly barged in, holding the door open for Jarvan before slamming it shut behind him. Her house was far more exquisite than LeBlanc had anticipated, expecting it to be unadorned like Jarvan's. His eyes came upon a large living room with three brown leather couches surrounding a big coffee table, a fireplace against the wall as Kayle removed her tan sweater and hooked it onto the coatrack beside the door.

"You act like you've never seen my home before." Kayle commented as strut past the Exemplar and towards the three-spaced couch which sat in front of the fireplace, but behind the large, brown coffee table.

She plummeted down into it, Jarvan turning his eyes from the decorated living room, noticing that her upper-body was now adorning nothing but a black bra. He saw that her tongue traveled across her lips as she watched the growing bulge in his black dress pants.

"Come, my prince." Kayle chuckled as she curled her index finger towards herself, her chin down as her eyes peered up at his now-approaching form.

Jarvan marched forward and watched as Kayle patted the empty space besides herself, halting her licking of the lips before getting up and sitting on the edge coffee table in front of him. They locked eyes, sitting in silence, sexual tension filling the air as he waited for Kayle to make the first move.

"So what'd you do there?" Kayle asked as she slithered her hands up to her bosom, cupping her breasts which were still confined in her black bra, biting her bottom lip before spinning her index finger's nails around the space where her nipples sat underneath.

"I… uhm…" Jarvan mumbled. "I walked around."

"Yeah?" Kayle sensually asked, raising her right eyebrow as she then slid her hands down her body.

She arched her back and closed her eyes, sighing as she rested her left hand behind herself against the surface of the coffee table. Her right hand crept past her abs, falling below her navel before reaching the waistline of her skin-grasping pants. With struggle, she managed to slip her hand underneath it, spreading her legs as Jarvan watched the bulge underneath the fabric which spawned from her hand approach her crotch.

"You fight anybody?" Kayle asked as she opened her eyes and looked forward, seeing Jarvan's eyes locked onto the region between her legs before he noticed that she was looking at him looking.

"N-no." He stuttered, flicking his eyes up at Kayle's grin before back down at her moving hand within her pants and between her thighs, wondering what she was doing.

"R-really?" Kayle playfully asked, her hand's motions pausing underneath her pants before she continued to speak. "A big strong man like you didn't get into _any_ fights?"

"Uh... n-no." The Exemplar hesitated to reply.

"How about women?" She asked, her hand starting to move underneath the elastic fabric which veiled what she was doing to herself.

"W-what about women?" He replied, nearly drooling as he could tell that the movements her hand was now making indicated that she was leisurely fingering herself.

"You fuck any?" Kayle humidly asked, bending forward to place her smirk a mere few centimetres away from Jarvan's face. "Bend their body over a large brown coffee table just like the one I'm sitting on and just _fill_ them with your huge cock?"

…

"What'd you do if I said yes?" Jarvan asked, his eyes locking with Kayle's as he could feel her breath hit against his face.

"I'd ask you to fuck me the same, of course." Kayle chuckled, reclining away from Jarvan's face as she pulled her hand out of her pants and brought it up to her lips, capturing it within her smirk as she stood up and turned around. "So did you?"

"Yes." Jarvan quickly responded. "Many."

"Well then…" Kayle said as she bent over, her large ass propped just in front of the Exemplar's face within tight aerobic pants. "Pull my pants off and show me what you can do with that tongue."

 _Gladly…_

Jarvan reached forward and grabbed the waistline of Kayle's pants, grunting as she struggled to roll them down over her ample rear. It was even more difficult to manage to get them past her thick thighs, pulling it down past her knees and shins, the Judicator lifting up her right foot before the left to help him take it off completely. The Exemplar tossed it aside and took a deep breath of air, looking forward to see the entirety of Kayle's naked ass, licking his lips as he took note of the wet impression on her black panties, juices trailing out of the sides and down her inner-thighs.

With confidence, he stretched both his hands forward and grabbed onto the sides of her panties which wrapped her hips, tugging them over her rear cheeks before continuing them down until leaving them around her ankles. Jarvan then grabbed onto her rear cheeks with his hands, digging the tip of his fingers into her succulent flesh before leaning forward, Kayle extending her tail out even further so that they could meet halfway.

"Mm…!" Kayle moaned, shuddering as Jarvan's tongue dragged against her trickling womanhood from the bottom-up.

With his thumbs spreading her ass, his nose tipped against her second entrance, his tongue slithered between her southern lips teasingly. She shuddered again and he could hear her hands grip onto the wood of the coffee table in front of her, another moan fleeing her lips as the Judicator was now the one being judged by the likes of Jarvan's tongue.

"I d-doubt t-that's all you d-did in Noxus!" Kayle stammered, her body trembling as Jarvan struggled to keep his lapping tongue against her southern entrance.

Jarvan closed his eyes, his tongue slithering inside of the blonde's sex as she shuddered and let out a shrill moan, her fist banging down onto her coffee table. LeBlanc inwardly chuckled, because due to her ashamed experience with her clone a few lonely nights... she had gained the experience to exquisitely perform oral sex on a woman.

 _Sometimes… I even used a strap-on and… that's why I can fuck so well while commanding a man's body… Who knew perversion would benefit me for this spying mission?_ LeBlanc thought to herself as she sunk her vessel's tongue even further into Kayle's sex.

He swirled his tongue all around her cavern, noticing how it felt like the inside of his cheek. Her moans filled the room just like his tongue did her pussy, the Judicator now moving her hips back against his oral thrusts inside of her.

"J-Jarvan!" Kayle moaned, her body trembling as Jarvan opened his eyes to see her back arching. "Y-you got good!"

"I know." His muffled responded came from between her thighs.

The Exemplar began to quicken his pace, darting his tongue quickly in and out of the Judicator's womanhood, inducing a plethora of moans from her throat as she struggled to keep still. A loud groan escaped her lips and she gave out one final shudder, juices raining against Jarvan's chin and mouth, trickling down to his neck as he withdrew his tongue from her sex.

"God…!" Kayle exclaimed as she turned around and nearly fell down onto the coffee table, her chest heaving as her body was left flustered. "I hope you're ready to make cum twice!"

 _Ugh! She says the cheesiest things!_

"Are _you_?" Jarvan asked with a chuckle, standing up and undoing the button which held his pants' waistband together.

Kayle opened her eyes and watched forward, observing Jarvan pull his shirt off his body and throwing it onto one of the two couches which they weren't using. Afterwards, he pulled his pants down and yanked it his legs out of it, the blonde watching the large bulge within his grey boxers. She quickly stood up and sat on the edge of the coffee table, grabbing onto the band of his boxers before yanking them down, his dick flying out and nearly hitting her in the face with its eagerness.

"Look at this…" Kayle said. "I can still smell Fiora's cum off from it… I should've just invited her."

"You should've." Jarvan responded. "She's still angry about last time."

"Hmph." Kayle breathed.

She then quickly engulfed almost the entirety of his member into her mouth, bobbing back and forth quickly as her tongue swiveled around his shaft. Jarvan moaned and almost fell back, his cock being drowned in her saliva before she withdrew her head back and wiped her lips, allowing the cock to escape her smirk before she stood up and turned around.

As she did this, her rear briefly slid against Jarvan's cock, inducing a quick breath from both their noses before she crawled onto the coffee table. Her ass was now waiting just in front of Jarvan's hips, his member a few centimetres away from her still-dripping sex as he stepped forward, grabbing onto his member and placing it between her rear cheeks.

"I promised to let you do it if you came back alive." Kayle said, looking over her left shoulder at Jarvan as she grabbed onto the rim of the coffee table. "And I'll be honest, I really want you to try."

 _What is she talking about?_

"Huh?" Jarvan asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot…" Kayle muttered. "Every man wants to do anal… and you forgot you asked?"

"N-no…" Jarvan stuttered. "I just wanted to hear you beg for it."

… _Good save!_

"Hmph!" Kayle said. "Fuck my ass, Jarvan! I beg you!"

 _I think she obtains her lines from a pornography script._

He chuckled as he guided the tip of his member against her asshole, watching the corner of her mouth twist as he slowly pushed his way in. She supressed her moan, but couldn't do the same for her shudder, banging her fist against the coffee table as his cock slid almost entirely inside of her ass. Jarvan slowly moved his hips backwards, feeling the uncomfortable tightness of her anus grasp onto his shaft as he slid halfway out. He moved his hips back forward, his member sliding to its return inside her as she let out yet another moan, Jarvan starting his slow pumping to ease her into it.

"Come on, Jarvan!" Kayle yelled. "Don't be scared."

Jarvan laughed and paused his pumping, his hands moving to grab onto her hips to get ready. He quickly drove his member into her ass, Kayle shrieking as he used his hands to push her hips away from him so that his cock would exit quicker. He then pulled her hips back closer to him to allow his manhood to quickly be swallowed by her ass again, Kayle letting out yet another moan, this time expressed with less pain and more pleasure.

Kayle closed her eyes, unable to close her mouth as her right hand let its grip go from the coffee table's side. She moved it between her legs, her body being pushed back and forth as Jarvan's skin connected with her rear cheeks with every strenuous thrust he made into her ass. Her fingertips pressed against her clitoris and she began to move them with quick, circular motions, adding onto her pleasure as she found joy in this act of sex.

"S-so what'd you d-do in Noxus?" Kayle asked, her voice cracking as she struggled to form her redundant sentence, let alone clear thoughts. "O-other t-than f-fuck Noxian s-sluts!"

 _Please, Demacian women are absolute harlots._

"N-nothing really." Jarvan replied with a groan, his hands tightening their grips around her hips before he continued to speak.

"Y-yeah?" Kayle asked. "W-were you t-too busy thinking about me?"

"I was busy thinking about your ass." He replied as his right hand let go of her hip and rose up in the air, dropping to hastily crash down upon her ass, fingertips digging into her flesh with a harsh squeeze afterwards.

"I-I was t-thinking about you the w-whole month y-you were g-gone!" Kayle admitted. "T-that b-big c-cock of y-yours, actually – not _you_!"

 _A whole month? I thought he was only spying on us for a week… Maybe I've found useful information at last._

"What was I s-supposed to do there, anyways?" Jarvan asked. "Because I didn't get it done."

"Y-you were supposed to look out f-for soldiers leaving and exiting the city and follow them to their destination." Kayle struggled to state, her moans persistently cutting off her words. "D-did you s-seriously forget?"

"I saw nothing of the sort." Jarvan responded, ignoring her question. "Only citizens left the city, never a soldier."

 _Which is a lie._

"Okay, cool, that's a-all I need f-for your r-report!" Kayle informed. "B-but I need more effort i-in your t-thrusts!"

 _Filthy, needy Judicator…_

Jarvan began to hasten his labours, grunting and growing tired with each pump he made. He could sometimes feel Kayle's fingers brush against his shaft as she played with her womanhood below him, her moans echoing through the room as if she didn't care that there were still people roaming the streets just outside her house. The supports of the coffee table began to express their duress, creaking along to the tempo of the woman being worked atop of it.

He began to feel his member twitch, struggling to keep his composure as he felt his climax approaching, wondering if Kayle was going to cum before he did. With a rumbling groan, Jarvan pulled his member out of Kayle's rear, burning semen flying out the tip of his shaft, painting her ass with rivulets of his cum while she continued to vigorously play with her own sex.

"Ah!" Kayle screamed out, her hand pausing as writhes took control of her body.

Thin streams of her second orgasm's fruition jetted out from her womanhood, trickling down her thighs as her jaw quivered. She struggled to get off from the coffee table, standing up straight on wobbly legs as she moved her now-unkempt blonde tresses away from blocking her eyes.

"That was… something else." Kayle muttered as she walked away from the couches, Jarvan watching her messy steps as she grabbed some paper towels from her kitchen and cleaned his cum off from her rear.

"Yeah…" He responded, his chest heaving as he fell back into the couch behind him, looking away from her and towards the unlit fireplace.

 _I've been robbed of all my energy._

Kayle approached the couch and sat beside Jarvan, crossing her legs as her soft right thigh pressed against his muscular left. She looked over at him and chuckled, shaking her head as she nudged him with her shoulder to capture his attention.

"You better not be this tired tomorrow." She stated.

"Why not?" Jarvan asked, turning to look at the Judicator.

"It's your return party, of course." Kayle answered, furrowing her eyebrows to silently express that she thought that it was weird that he would even ask that. "Sona and Lux are _really_ excited to get their hands on you."


	6. Chapter 6 (Sona & Lux)

Jarvan woke up the next day in his own bed, yawning as he looked to the left of him in case another surprise was going to greet him. Thankfully, it was empty, and Jarvan got up and scanned around his entire house before transforming back into LeBlanc.

" _I have nothing to do until 7:00PM…"_ LeBlanc whispered to herself as she noted that the time was an hour past noon. _"At least I slept in."_

She got in the shower and bathed herself, this time without any impedance. Afterwards, she made herself breakfast and lounged around the Exemplar's home, bored to death, somewhat still searching for evidence before it was almost 6:30PM. She transformed back into Jarvan and then got dressed, wearing dark blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt.

" _Garen's house…"_ Jarvan muttered to himself as he walked out of his home and locked the door behind him. _"Where could it be?"_

He looked around himself and noticed Xin Zhao walking in the distance, so he decided to follow him, but not walk with him to avoid conversation.

* * *

"Look who it is!" Garen said as Jarvan walked into the house Xin Zhao walked into before him.

Jarvan noticed that the living room was littered with a bunch of people he didn't even recognize, smiles plastered on their faces as they all shouted in unison. Garen walked up to him and handed him a beer, people dancing between couches moved against the wall as Shyvana and Quinn were eyeing down Sona and Lux who were staring at Jarvan with a salacious smirk.

"Hey everyone!" Jarvan said as he raised his beer up in the air, taking a swig from it as everyone cheered.

"Any wounds?" A woman asked from the right, walking forward and placing her hands on the hemline of his white shirt, lifting it up to examine his torso.

"Vayne!" A voice called out from the crowd. "Stop that!"

The women who LeBlanc now realized was Vayne put Jarvan's shirt back down, concealing his abs before chuckling and walking away.

"So no wounds?" Another voice called from the crowd.

"Nope, none." Jarvan answered.

"Well, that's good to hear." Lux called out, a smile on her face as Sona began to blush beside her.

Everyone then returned to their conversations and dances, Jarvan still by the door before he decided to walk towards Garen.

" _Hey, can I use your washroom?"_ Jarvan whispered to Garen who was talking to Xin Zhao and Quinn, the latter smiling as she quickly tilted her head towards Sona and Lux before winking her eye.

"You don't have to ask, man." Garen answered. "You know where it is."

"Yeah, cool…" Jarvan said. "Thanks."

The Exemplar then walked away from the crowds of people and up Garen's staircase, looking around his second floor as he wondered which room was the bathroom. He saw a door that had a sword hung on it, thinking that it must be Garen's. He excluded that one, walking to the door beside it, opening it to see a guest bedroom. Jarvan walked inside and closed the door behind himself, walking forward before falling down onto the edge of the blue bedsheets, scanning the room with wooden furniture and blue wallpaper. He then heard two different sets of footsteps coming up the stairs, stopping on the second floor, and then towards his door. One of the persons knocked against the wood.

"J-Jarvan?" Lux's voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

He heisted to answer, looking down at the nearly-full bottle of beer in his right hand before responding.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Are you alone?" Lux asked.

"…Yeah…" Jarvan replied.

He listened to the doorknob be turned, the door creak open, the door be closed back, the lock being engaged, and then footsteps sashay into the room. He looked up and saw Lux, standing in front of Sona, the both of them stopping across from him at the edge of the bed. Lux was dressed like a schoolgirl, her feet in black shoes which let out white thigh-high socks that teased her white flesh between it and her black mini-skirt. Her white dress shirt was tucked into the waistline of her skirt, its sleeves collared at her wrists as she smiled at Jarvan. Sona however, was dressed like a teacher. Her feet were in black heels, lace stockings the same colour trailing up her legs, teasing her skin through small transparent designs as they snuck underneath her black pencil skirt. Her white dress shirt was tucked underneath her skirt's waistline just like Lux's, but her large breasts made it so that she had to leave the three topmost buttons undone. Jarvan could feel his manhood press against his fly as he watched Sona's cheeks glow red, her eyes looking away from him as he noticed that he could see a glimpse of her black bra within the shirt's opening.

"Don't be shy, Ms. Buvelle." Lux said as she walked forward towards Jarvan and fell onto her knees, the Exemplar expecting a blowjob before she bent down even lower to scavenge underneath the bed.

Jarvan titled his head quizzically, watching Lux search underneath the bed before he looked up at Sona. She gestured for him to move back and he obliged. She then gestured for him to lie down, and he obliged again.

"Found it…" Lux said as she got up from under the bed, wiping her knees as she had four brown ropes in her hand.

"W-what're you gonna do with that?" Jarvan asked as he lifted his head up from the pillow underneath him, watching Lux as she walked to the side of the bed.

"Nothing." Lux giggled, a devious smirk on her lips. "Ms. Buvelle is teaching me to tie knots and suggested that you'd be the perfect specimen, isn't that right?"

Sona nodded her head as Lux tossed her a pair of rope, each of them having two as Lux went to the upper part of the bed, and Sona the lower.

 _They're roleplaying as teacher and student… wait – are they going to tie me up?_ LeBlanc thought as Jarvan's beer was taken away and placed upon a nightstand.

Lux crawled onto the bed and raised her left leg over Jarvan's face, her skirt draping just over his head as he looked up to see her white panties stained with excitement. He could feel her hands grab onto his arms, his wrists being pulled to the edges of the bed as he felt the rope tie around them. His feet were being treated the same, and soon, once Lux got off from his head, he couldn't move any of his limbs, his arms and legs tied to the bedposts, his body spread apart like the letter X.

Jarvan remained quiet, his neck raising his head up as he watched the two women stand at the end of the bed. Lux crawled back onto the bedsheets, the mattress sinking under her light body as she sat between his legs. She licked her lips, staring at the bulge which sat underneath the fly of his jeans. She reached forward for the button which held his waistline together, pulling it out before undoing his fly's zipper afterwards.

"Come on, Sona." Lux said as she looked over her shoulder, her hands moving to Jarvan's waistline as she continued to speak. "Don't be shy."

Sona remained behind her, standing up, her cheeks still glowing pink as she watched Lux pull down Jarvan's pants.

"I think we should've taken your clothes off _before_ tying you down…" Lux commented as she pushed the pants down around his ankles, leaving them there as the ropes didn't allow her to take them off his body completely.

Lux quickly yanked down his boxers, her eyes widening as she ran her tongue across her lips. She approached his manhood, staring at it as it twitched with anticipation while Sona walked forward and crawled onto the bed to join her supposed student. Lux looked over to Sona who sat over Jarvan's right leg, giggling before wrapping her right hand around his shaft. She slowly began to stroke it, his skin moving up before down as a groan fled his lips.

"Come on, Sona." Lux said as she moved her face closer to Jarvan's cock. "You act like we haven't done this before."

Lux slightly parted her lips, taking the side of his member into her mouth as she began to move up and down. Sona hesitated to do the same, Jarvan watching as Sona copied Lux, taking the free side of his shaft between her lips as they both began to simultaneously bob up and down.

 _This is far too much! Who knew Garen's sister was such a whore!_

"Ugh…" Jarvan groaned, resting his head back as he gathered bedsheet within his hand, feeling his member being overwhelmed by the warmth of their mouths.

He could feel his climax approaching, struggling to sit still as the ropes which bound his arms to the bedposts kept him so. Jarvan rose his head up from the pillow again, his cock covered with red lipstick from Sona and pink from Lux, their tongues taking turns to swivel around his sensitive head as he felt shudders imminent.

A throaty groan left his throat as warm cum spurted out from his cock, his member flinching as he watched the two women allow his fruition to land upon their faces. Lux chuckled as she sat up, the both of them licking their lips before they turned to each other with a lascivious gaze. They both moved their necks forward, their hands on their knees as their lips met. Jarvan watched as they exchanged his cum within their kiss, his eyebrows furrowed as he couldn't understand why watching them do something so disgusting was so titillating.

 _They're absolute deviants._ LeBlanc thought as she could feel her vessel's cock hardening again.

"Look at you." Lux said as she turned her head back to Jarvan after breaking the kiss with Sona. "Does the schoolgirl and teacher thing arouse you?"

Jarvan nodded his head, his chest heaving underneath his white shirt.

"Of course it does." Lux said with a chuckle, shaking her head as she got off the bed, bringing Sona with her.

She snaked her hands underneath her mini-skirt, pulling on her own white panties before she snaked them down her legs, lifting a foot up to throw them aside. Lux then walked to Sona, the both of them exchanging a mischievous glance before she fell onto her knees. She shoved her hands underneath Sona's skirt, the teacher shuddering as her eyes went shut. Lux swiftly managed to pull Sona's panties off and then slid them past her black stockings and off her heeled feet, leaving it on the floor.

"You think anyone's going to notice…" Jarvan said as he watched the both of them unbutton their dress shirts and pull them over their heads, dropping them onto the floor before they went for their skirts second.

"Notice what?" Lux asked as she and Sona struggled to pull their skirts down their legs without removing their thigh-highs.

"You two, gone." Jarvan answered, feeling his heart beat against his chest as the two of them now began to remove their bras.

"I told the other girls to stall for us." Lux said with a wink, noticing that Jarvan's eyes were locked onto Sona's curves.

Lux pouted and shook her head, moving behind Sona before abruptly wrapping her hands around her slim waist.

"I'm jealous." Lux said as her right hand slipped between Sona's thighs and her left up to her breasts.

She began to fondle the curvier woman's breasts, Sona's eyes going shut as she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. Jarvan watched Lux's hands move on Sona, her left hand capturing a firm pink nipple to twist and pull on as the right hand's middle finger slowly rubbed against her womanhood.

"At least I can moan." Lux mocked as she began to move both her hands quicker, Sona's cheeks radiating a bright red as she was fondled by the smaller woman behind her.

Lux's middle finger pushed into Sona's sex, the latter's eyes opening with a roll as she let out a quick shiver. A conniving smirk was painted upon Lux's lips, her eyes on Sona's quivering jaw before looking over at Jarvan who watched dumbfounded.

"I think we're forgetting about someone." Lux said as she pulled her finger out from Sona's womanhood.

Lux sauntered back towards the bed, crawling onto it before Sona followed behind her. They both gathered at the sides of Jarvan, the both of their eyes on his cock as Jarvan watched them remain silent. He saw Lux lick her lips, Sona's fingers jittering against her thighs as she looked as if she was aching to ride it.

"Go ahead…" Lux said with a sigh, shaking her head with a chuckle as she crawled away from Jarvan's hips and towards his torso.

Jarvan ignored the blonde approaching him, his eyes on the blue-haired woman who climbed over his pelvis. She grabbed the middle of his manhood within her hand, squatting over the tip of his member as she slowly lowered her body down. Her mouth opened as if a moan left her lips, the head of Jarvan's cock slipping inside of her sex as she slid down to swallow the rest which stood behind it. Sona closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she placed her hands onto his stomach, her nails gently tipping into his abs as she pulled her body up a few centimetres only to push it back down.

Lux watched as Sona started to gently ride Jarvan's cock, her own bottom lip bitten as she could feel her juices running down her thighs. She shook her head, breaking her trance as she looked over to the Exemplar laying by her side, catching his attention as she stood up on the bed. Her feet surrounded his head, Jarvan looking up to see Lux's rear slowly lowering itself down before it was just above his face. He could feel her weight on the bed as she knelt down, his nose filled with the excitement of her sex.

"I'm sorry to block your view." Lux said with an innocent tone.

Jarvan groaned and lifted his head up to meet Lux's pussy, closing his eyes as his tongue kissed her southern lips. He rubbed the tip of his tongue against her clitoris, wishing to force her to succumb to her orgasm as quickly as possible so that he could ogle Sona's curvaceous body riding his member.

"Mm… J-Jarvan…" Lux moaned, her palms landing flat against his stomach, Sona's fingertips and hers meeting as they both writhed upon his heads. "If you continue like this… people will hear us!"

The Exemplar continued to orally please the woman cosplaying as a student sitting upon his face, struggling to hold his composure as the woman cosplaying as a teacher began to quicken her pace. He just wished that he could pull his hands out from the ropes Lux tied around his wrists so that he could dig the tips of his fingers into her rear's flesh and devour her. But his mouth was all that he could use, his tongue diving into Lux's warm cavern as she shuddered and vibrated upon his face.

"J-Jarv – Oh!" Lux screamed, her fingernails itching against his abs as he could feel her thighs press together.

Jarvan could feel the both of them writhing upon the instruments they were using to please themselves, Lux's walls tightening around his flickering tongue as he struggled to withdraw it from her sex. He could hear her groan, about to voice her dissatisfaction before he brought his lips around her clit.

 _Suck, nibble._

"Oh!" The blonde cried out as she closed her eyes, her mouth wide agape as her cum started to jet out from her womanhood.

She could barely breathe as Jarvan continued to suck and nibble her nerve, struggling to unmount his face as she fell down at his right side. The Exemplar licked his lips, her juices running off from his smile and down his neck. He looked forward, his entire body overwhelmed by heat as he could feel his member beginning to become overwhelmed by pleasure. Grunts and moans left his lips as Sona looked as if she were doing the same, her large breasts bouncing with each strenuous pull and plummet she made with her impeccable body.

Sona opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling as her left hand went to fondle her own mounds as the right went to her sex. She began to massage her lovebud, hungry for climax as she began to work the structure of the bed. Her stomach began to convulse as she fastened her already quick pace, shuddering and closing her eyes as she pulled her body off from Jarvan's cock. Sona continued to rub her womanhood, her cum running down her legs as she crashed down against the bedsheets.

"Ugh…" Jarvan breathed, his chest heaving as he felt his member twitching, deprived short of his orgasm.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of air as he felt a hand grab his cock, then another, and another, and another. Sona and Lux had both gotten between his legs, the both of them pumping his member before he promptly felt their tongues flickering against his sensitive head. His cum flew out from his shaft and painted both their faces again, Sona engulfing the member within her mouth to clean him off before Lux did the same with envy.

"Guys…" A voice quietly said from behind the door.

Lux paused, her mouth still stuffed with Jarvan's cock as Sona turned her head towards the door. She slowly let it slip out from her mouth, gazing at the bluette who mouthed 'i _s that Vayne?'_.

"Yeah?" Lux sheepishly said as she shrugged her shoulders, wiping some of Jarvan's cum off from her cheeks as she slowly got off the bed.

The door opened and then it was slammed shut, Vayne standing with a disapproving look on her face as she stared at the three of them.

"Wow… you two look like a mess." Vayne said as she crossed her arms, her eyes moving from Sona and Lux to Jarvan's restrained body laying behind them. "Did you not even take his clothes off first?"

"Uh…" Lux chuckled. "Well - Shauna, we forgot about that and got too carried away."

 _Ah… that's right – Vayne's name is Shauna._

"Hmph…" Shauna grunted, shaking her head as she winked at Jarvan. "Don't worry, My Prince, I'll treat you right tomorrow."

"Where?" Jarvan asked, Sona and Lux exchanging a jealous glance with each other before looking at Vayne.

"Your place of course." She answered, shaking her head again at Lux and Sona before marching out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7 (Vayne)

The party continued into the morning before everyone found their drunken way back home. It took Jarvan a lot of time to break out from the post-sex grasp of Sona and Lux, but he managed to slip out. How? It doesn't matter. This is a story about sex, you don't really care about the plot, do you?

Jarvan woke up, hearing birds chirp just outside his open window, the sun pouring into his room as he opened his eyes. He pulled his bedsheets off from his body, sighing as he climbed out of his bed, cracking the bones in his sore body before he stood up onto his feet. His march to the washroom was a naked one, forgetting to dress himself in his drunken form last night. He stumbled into the shower and turned it on.

 _I'm going to get into so much trouble._ LeBlanc thought to herself as she cleaned her vessel's body. _I have not accomplished anything at all._

The Exemplar turned the shower off and climbed out of it, walking across the tiled floor and for the blue towel hanging on the back of his door. He dried himself down and wrapped the towel around his waist, opening the washroom door and walking back into his bedroom.

"I don't remember closing that window." Jarvan said to himself as he scratched his head, glancing at the window before at himself in the mirror.

"That's because I did." Vayne's voice came from behind him.

She stood beside him, the Exemplar looking at her reflection in the mirror as he jumped up. He scanned her approaching body from head to toe, her dark tresses done up in a ponytail, black square-framed glasses on her face, and dark red lipstick on her smile. She had on a black dress shirt that was completely buttoned up and collared around her neck, a white tie hanging from underneath the shirt's collar as she pulled her hands out from the pockets in her black dress pants.

"H-how'd you get in?" Jarvan asked as he saw her pull her feet out from her black heels, kicking them aside before her bare feet continued closer to him.

"Don't you worry about that." Vayne replied as her eyes locked onto the Exemplar's through the mirror, a devious smirk on her lips as she pulled on her tie and tossed it aside.

She undid her shirt's topmost button, its collar loosening around her neck as her hands then went down to undo the buttons underneath it. Vayne wore nothing underneath the dress shirt, its sides teasingly parted, her black bra revealed as well as her toned abs. She wrapped her right arm around Jarvan's waist, her right hand sneaking underneath the side of his towel as her left hand held it up. A chuckle fled her lips as her eyes moved from his gaze into the mirror and down his growing bulge, her right hand which was hidden underneath his towel moving to grasp his cock.

"I hate it when you leave." Vayne stated as her fingers wrapped around his warm shaft, a groan leaving his lips before she chuckled at him.

"S-sorry…" Jarvan stammered.

"Oh, I wasn't speaking to you." Vayne laughed as she watched Jarvan's face in the mirror, her left hand pulling the towel off from around his waist and throwing it aside to reveal her right hand clutching onto his cock. "I was talking about this."

"Oh…" Jarvan sighed.

Vayne pulled her hand back, a groan leaving Jarvan's lips before she stroked back forward. She circled around Jarvan, falling onto her knees, pushing her glasses up before she licked her lips and parted them. Her neck moved her head forward and she swallowed his entire cock, not a single gag leaving her throat as his meat entered it. Vayne's eyes lit up, her open mouth unable to show her smile as she looked up at the Exemplar, her hands moving to hold onto his thighs as she pulled her head back, leaving his member dripping in her saliva.

 _Who would've thought Vayne could deep throat so magnificently?_

Vayne licked her lips, moaning quietly before she ran her tongue against his cocks' tip. Jarvan shuddered, his eyes briefly closing as he felt soft hands grab onto his wet cock, opening them to see her lips moving to surround his head and his head only. Vayne began to suck, audibly slobbering on his sensitive tip, leaving the Exemplar trembling in his stance as he refused to look at his pitiful self in the mirror.

As time passed, her mouth slowly engulfed more of his member, soon capturing the entire thing in her mouth as her hands moved to be folded in her own lap. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, his heated member warming her mouth as she chuckled at his struggle to resist his imminent orgasm. Jarvan's cum spurted out from his tip, filling the noblewoman's mouth as she widened her eyes, pausing to swallow it all before she unsheathed his member out from her mouth and wiped her lips.

"Oh…" Vayne sighed, panting as she wiped her now-sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

Jarvan watched as she got up, her arms slipping out of her sleeves before she threw her shirt aside. She chuckled as he ogled, her fingers moving down to her waistband, undoing the single button before pulling down her fly, pushing her formal pants down her legs before she stood in front of him half-naked, undergarments only. Her hands moved behind her back, undoing the straps which confined her bosom in her black bra before she let it drop to the floor, revealing her breasts which were each paired with an erect pink nipple. Afterwards, her hands fell to her panties which clung to her wet womanhood, a blush coming about her cheeks as she rolled them down her legs and off of her feet.

The Exemplar didn't notice his member giving the marksman a standing ovation as her eyes moved from his gawk to his pelvis. She marched forward, erasing the tiny space between them as her hands grabbed his cock once more. Vayne began to slowly stroke it, walking forward, bringing him along with her by hold of his cock to a wall away from his bed. She let go off his member, leaning against the wall, her palms flat against it as she extended her rear out further behind her, her back arched inwards as her skin glowed due to the sunlight leaking in from the window besides them.

Jarvan grabbed the shaft of his cock with his right hand, his left going to hold onto her hips before he guided the tip of his member into her pussy. A rumbling purr left the woman's throat, her eyes rolling back as Jarvan planted his entire length within her. Her interior hugged onto his manhood, the Exemplar's right hand moving to join his left around her hips as he pulled it halfway out, her southern lips firmly gripping his meat as he did so.

"C'mon Jarvan. Fuck me." Vayne commanded. "Hard, ruthlessly."

 _If that's what you want…_

A chuckle left his mouth in response, his hips pushing his member back deep into her sex before quickly pulling it out again, and again, and again. Moans fled the marksman's lips, pleas accompanying them every so often as their skin harshly met together. Her cheek was planted against the wall, the Exemplar's right hand lifting into the air before plummeting down onto her ass.

"Ah!" Vayne cried out, wincing as the smack left her skin to redden. "Again!"

His hand rose into the air again, flying down to crash upon her jiggling backside to only elicit a painfully-pleased plea. Jarvan's cock was shining from Vayne's wetness, her lips spread around his shaft, tugging him back in before he pulled himself out. His humps were filed with fervor, Vayne's body now smothered against the wall as she bucked her hips against his violent rhythm. Jarvan looked up, gazing at Vayne's pitiful expression, her nails leaving marks in the white paint on the wall as he noticed many more impressed on the same wall he was fucking her against.

 _This is the usual, isn't it?_ LeBlanc thought to herself.

Sweat beaded down the both of their bodies, Jarvan barely able to catch a breath as his thrusts only grew quicker and fiercer, wondering when Vayne, if she would ever, cum. His chest heaved as the both of them moaned and panted, his member pulsing within her as he felt his own climax approaching.

"I'm going to cum." Jarvan warned, chuckling at the cheesy line as Vayne nodded her head.

She quickly pulled herself away from the Exemplar, his cock slipping out from her southern grasp before she turned around and fell to her knees. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed onto his cock, her hands immediately stroking it back and forth as she waited with her mouth open. His white cum flew out and littered her face, the frame and lenses on her glasses covered in his fruition as more came upon her lips and cheeks. Vayne ran her tongue across her smirk, collecting bits of his cum on it before moaning with satisfaction at the taste, engulfing his member entirely within her mouth to suck it clean from her own pre-cum and his cum.

"You're quite greedy…" Jarvan commented, almost repulsed by the marksman's love for his semen as she stood up and took off her messy glasses.

"I'm greedy?" Vayne asked as she wiped the cum off from her glasses, putting them back on and then sucking on her fingers. "You've cummed twice and I not a single time."

"So let me fix that." Jarvan stated as he reached forward and grabbed her wrists, turning her around and getting behind her, pushing her towards his bed.

He threw her on top of his sheets, fixing her so that she was at the edge of the bed. He stood behind her, trailing his cock against her drowning entrance before abruptly letting it slide in. Jarvan grabbed her ponytail, yanked her head back as he thrusted the rest of his length inside of her, a shrill moan leaving her throat before she began to move her own hips.

"That's better…" Vayne commented, sighing as she looked over her left shoulder at the Exemplar. "I almost thought that you weren't you."

 _Uh, oh. Was I not rough enough earlier? How does this woman enjoy sex so violent?_

The Exemplar pulled his manhood out, the head of it still within her pussy before he shoved it back in. The bed started to squeak as he continued, louder than the time with Shyvana, Vayne's moans filling his ears as his cock filled her sex. Her ponytail remained being tugged in his right hand, her back arched as her rear was abused by his left hand, both cheeks left red and swollen; just how she wanted it.

He continued to relentlessly pound her from behind, feeling the marksman's pussy tightly clench onto his shaft, making it difficult for him to move it within her. Vayne arched her back down towards the bed, her fingers gathering bed sheets, digging into the soft fabric as she trembled. With her shaking body, juices poured out from her womanhood, Jarvan pulling his cock out as a small puddle formed on the bed between her thighs.

"Ooh!" Vayne said as she turned around, panting as she let go of the bed sheets. "Much better than Kayle."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jarvan asked, his erection ignored by the marksman.

"Well… uh, while you were gone… I had Kayle replace you, temporarily, of course." Vayne answered. "She's really fun, though."

"Replace me?" He continued.

"Yes." Vayne replied. "With a strap-on."

"Oh…" Jarvan said, finally understanding, looking down at his still-hard cock drenched in Vayne's cum.

"You can deal with that on your own." She said as she stood up, gathering her clothes and getting dressed. "I have to go."

"A-are you serious?" Jarvan stuttered, watching the marksman swiftly get dressed and walk towards his door. "Three for one isn't so bad…"

"I reek of sex already, Jarvan." Vayne responded. "I'm not trying to worsen it."

"Okay… fine." He sighed as she watched her leave his room.

Jarvan waited for Vayne to exit his house completely, dropping down onto his bed before he snapped his fingers, turning him back into LeBlanc.

"I can't handle this…" LeBlanc whispered to herself. "I almost didn't have the strength to keep my identity when dealing with Vayne… I fear for whatever comes next."

A sigh left the deceiver's lips as she rested down against the bed, her hands moving between her thighs to relinquish herself of the arousal Vayne left her with. She moaned as her fingers met her clitoris, biting her bottom lip to suppress any further moans as she moved a free hand to fondle her own breasts. LeBlanc hesitated to do anymore, moving her hand away from her breasts, snapping her fingers together as a cloud of purple mist appeared in front of her at the edge of the bed.

A chuckle left her lips as she stared at her mirror image; an exact duplicate of her own body that she could control for her own uses. In this case it was sexual. LeBlanc curled her index finger towards herself, her clone climbing onto the bed and crawling between her thighs, opening her mouth to let her tongue drag against her master's womanhood.

"Oh…" LeBlanc moaned, her hand moving to hold her own clone's head as its tongue continued to flicker her sensitive nerve.


	8. Chapter 8 (Shyvana & Quinn)

Jarvan woke to the feeling of hands fumbling over his cock, his eyes opening to see Shyvana and Quinn laying on his bed with an arm each underneath the foot of his blanket. They both wore a matching set of black, lace lingerie; patterned, see-through stockings wrapping their legs, all the way up to their thighs as they were gartered to a tight corset which stopped below their breasts. And that's all they wore, leaving their goods uncovered, showing that they were well-prepared for Jarvan's awakening.

"Good morning." Quinn smiled, her feet swinging behind her as Jarvan could feel what he assumed what was her hand of the two tighten around his cock. "Sleep well?"

Jarvan nodded his head and looked over to Shyvana whose blues eyes was locked to the bulge underneath the sheets. LeBlanc wondered how the half-dragon was able to change her skin colour so freely, for the times she spends with Jarvan her hair is dyed blonde and her skin is white. But, LeBlanc thoughts were tossed aside as she felt her vessel's manhood twitching, stretching his legs out as the hands slowed down and then eventually stopped.

Jarvan sighed, feeling the warmth of two hands still around his penis, waiting for them to continue so that he could climax. He looked down at the two women, seeing them use their free hands to pull the blanket off from his body, letting it fall to the side of the bed. His grey boxers sat around his thighs as they let his huge cock fall against his stomach, pulling it down his legs before allowing the undergarment to join the blanket on the floor.

The two of them closed in on Jarvan's cock and they each took a side, exchanging a glance before their slightly-parted lips came against it. He moaned, and gripped the sheets below him, feeling both their wet mouths slide up and down his shaft as they fought over it. Shyvana sighed, grabbing Quinn from the back of her head, forcing her down onto Jarvan's cock as she guided his meat between the purplette's lips. She forced her to take his member as deep as it could go, Jarvan watching as Quinn's eyes watered up before the half-dragon showed mercy.

Quinn gasped for air as Jarvan's cock fell out of her mouth, wiping her lips before she felt the same hand come to the back of her head again, pushing her mouth back onto the manhood in front of her. Once it filled her mouth, Shyvana guided Quinn's head up and down, listening to her slobber all over the Exemplar's dick as she made her go quicker and quicker.

"Come on, Jarvan." Shyvana purred. "Cum for her."

Shyvana's free hand moved to fondle Jarvan's balls, gently squeezing them inside of her palm before rolling them around. She watched as Jarvan struggled to sit still, breathing heavily as his chest rose and fell. And then he came, and Shyvana held Quinn's head down on his cock, letting the Exemplar fill her mouth with his seed.

"All of it." Shyvana ordered.

Quinn obliged, swallowing everything inside of her mouth before she was shown mercy again. Jarvan's cock was finally freed from her mouth, and once it fell limp against his stomach, Shyvana pushed Quinn aside and got between his legs instead.

"My turn…" Shyvana stated, smiling as she lowered her face towards Jarvan's cock, pressing her lips against the bottom of its head, causing him to shiver for a second.

The half-dragon laughed, shaking her head before climbing onto Jarvan's body, sitting on his stomach. She placed his hands on his chest, and stared at his eyes, licking her lips as she waited for him to recuperate. Once he did, she got off his body and turned around, her face in the sheets between his legs before she rose her ass in the air.

Jarvan saw how Shyvana was dripping, her juices running down her thighs as he got up and kneeled behind her. He took hold of his cock and pressed its tip against Shyvana's asshole, listening to the half-dragon chuckle before he slowly slid his way inside of her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, curling up her toes.

When Jarvan had reached the end of Shyvana's hole, he looked forward to see Quinn laying down on her back, spreading her legs in front of the half-dragon's face. Shyvana's lips met Quinn's pussy, her tongue slithering its way out to be pressed against her clitoris. Jarvan closely watched as Shyvana began to hammer it against Quinn's bud, the purplette moaning as he had forgotten that he was embedded within this woman whose hips he was holding.

He pulled himself away from Shyvana's backside, hearing her moan before he thrusted back in, his skin clapping against her's. He started to pump away at her passionately, LeBlanc learning that anal was no new thing to the half-dragon. She moaned and twisted about, barely able to please the smaller woman in front of her, grabbing onto the sheets beneath her as Jarvan's pace only got quicker. But, the Exemplar couldn't continue, his cum warming Shyvana's back as he pulled out and gathered his breath.

"Already?" Quinn asked as she glared at the Exemplar. "Don't dry up before I can get a turn…"

"S-sorry." Jarvan muttered, chuckling as he got off the bed, annoyed with how unappeased these women. "Let me make it up to the both of you - at the same time."

The two girls laughed and nodded their head, crawling towards Jarvan who stood at the side of the bed. They turned around, their feet on the edge of the mattress as their rears were sat down on their heels, Jarvan wondering which girl he should thrust into first.

He chose Quinn, whose response was a _very_ loud gasp as his meaty length drove into her womanhood.

"Oh!"

And then with his right hand, he showed attention to Shyvana as well, his fingers swimming inside of her pussy as their moans filled the room. He gave a few pumps into Quinn before switching to her next, his left hand making sure to not leave the purplette vacant as he filled the half-dragon with his dripping cock.

"Oh, Jarvan..." Shyvana muttered. "Forget about Quinn!"

Jarvan didn't reply, but instead showed his response through actions. He began to pump away at the half-dragon so vehemently you could nearly feel Quinn's envy. Shyvana clawed at the sheets as she screamed, her lips hugging Jarvan's thick length as their skin clashed together with each rampant thrust he made. But then he pulled out, and drove his way into Quinn, two hands on her hips as he showed her even more passion than he did Shyvana.

"No…" Shyvana sighed, glaring at Jarvan.

She was shut up as Jarvan thrusted two fingers into her pussy.

Jarvan continued to hammer away at both womans, feeling light-headed as he noticed that he was becoming noticeably fatigued. A quick cloud of purple dust veiled his body, the moans of both Quinn and Shyvana veiling the sound of LeBlanc's vessel failing as she was suddenly returned to her true form, her bare body slapping against Shyvana's backside. LeBlanc began to panic, moving to stand in the middle of the two woman as she then used both hands to please them both, overwhelming them with dogged strokes. She brought both to orgasm, albeit at different times, the both of them staining her arms in their juices before she made a quick dash to the door, bringing her covert mission to an abrupt end.

The only thing LeBlanc learned about Demacia was that it's not as bad as she thought it'd be.


End file.
